Unified Story Timeline
The Unified Story Timeline lists events in the Unbreakable Machine-Doll universe, ordered chronologically. For the timeline exclusively for the anime visit the Anime Timeline page. Roman Empire 1st Century BC 1st Century AD 64 * The first persecution of Christians by the Roman Government. 313 * The Edict of Milan ceases the persecution of Christians by the Roman Government. ??? * The Mage's Association is formed. Dark Age/Late Antiquity Middle Ages 5th Century AD * Emperor Nero. Renaissance 16th Century AD 1500 * Rube Goldberg establishes the basic theory for the magic circuit. Unknown Year * Eliza is created. Modern Age 18th Century AD Around 1704 to 1714 * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart 1723 * Mass-production of magic circuits begins. 19th Century AD 1805 * The battle of Trafalgar begins and ends on October 21 with the victory to the British Army due to its Machinart Division. Around 1800 to 1810 * The Clock Tower is built. 1815 * The battle of Waterloo begins and ends on June 18 with the victory to the British Army due to its Machinart Division. 1867 * The Orphanage is built. 20th Century AD 20 Years Ago 19 Years Ago 18 Years Ago 17 Years Ago * Akabane Raishin is born on August 23. 12 Years Ago 10 Yeas Ago 4 Years Ago 2 Years Ago Last Year * The school term begins on October. * Cannibal Candy begins attacking on October. * The beginning of the cases of discovered destroyed automata. * Cases of missing people spikes. * Felix Kingsfort kills Lisette Norden and hides her body inside Lisette's own locker in The Locker. * Eliza disguises as Lisette Norden. Present Day of Raishin's Arrival at Liverpool * The Facing "Cannibal Candy" Arc Begins. * The train incident. * Akabane Raishin and Yaya arrive at Liverpool, England. * Akabane Raishin and Yaya enter the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart. * Akabane Raishin takes the special test, and after, receives the ranking of the 1235th position out of 1236. 3rd Day after Raishin's Arrival * Akabane Raishin challenges Charlotte Belew into a fight. * The Ten Benchwarmers attack Charlotte Belew, who, together with Akabane Raishin, defeats the Ten Benchwarmers. * Eliza victimizes Morning Star Wielder. 4th Day after Raishin's Arrival 5th Day after Raishin's Arrival Unknown Weeks after Raishin's Arrival * Akabane Raishin, after defeating Felix Kingsfort, qualifies into the gauntlets, ranking 100th after being rated only in Machinart battle. * Frey's position ranks up from 100th to 99th. * The Facing "Cannibal Candy" Arc Ends. Day before the Night Party * The Facing "Sword Angel" Arc Begins. Night Party: 99th night * The Night Party officially begins with an opening ceremony. * Loki demotes his position from 7th to 99th. * Frey's position ranks up from 99th to 98th. * 100th seat, Akabane Raishin, and 99th Seat, Loki, enters the Night Party. Night Party: 98th night Night Party: 92th night * The Facing "Sword Angel" Arc Ends. Night Party: 86th night * The Facing "Elf Speeder" Arc Begins. Night Party: 85th night * The Facing "Elf Speeder" Arc Ends. Night Party: 74th night Night Party: 73th night Summer Break Night Party: 50th night Night Party: 40th night Notes External links References }}